


MANIA

by Araitamatu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Yandere, Yandere Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araitamatu/pseuds/Araitamatu
Summary: This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story. English is not my native language. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Hope you enjoy it.

Kuroko huffed in annoyance while walking on the sidewalk. Stupid Kagami-kun forget to buy the groceries, again. Honestly, it’s not the first time something like this happened. And Kuroko probably wouldn’t mind much if only it wasn’t freezing cold outside. Once he got to the apartment he shares with his not-so-useful roommate, he’s going to Ignite Punch his face. Scratch that, Kuroko is so going to Ignite Punch _Kai_ Kagami-kun. In. The. Face. Stupid Bakagami-kun neglecting his duty just to watch some cheesy movies with Aomine-kun. Hey, they didn’t even ask whether he wants to tag along or not!. What kind of friends are they?!

….Well, okay, maybe it’s an understatement that they didn’t ask him to join them. It is their first date in a few months after all. University has been chewing their asses so much that they can’t see each other often. And Kuroko definitely didn’t want to be the third wheel. But still! The least they can do is apologize to him for leaving the apartment bare of foods. Kuroko was starving after a tiring day in university, so coming home only to find out that there’s nothing to eat definitely dampen his mood even more.

Luckily, Maji Burger was still open. Kuroko honestly didn’t have the energy to cook, and buying groceries at this hour –he glance at his phone and wince when the clock on the screen reads 11.12 PM. No wonder it’s getting colder- is definitely out of choice. So he settled on buying fast food. And by miracle, aside from the medium cheese burger he bought, he also got Maji Burger’s legendary vanilla milkshake. Yum! Screw the cold! Kuroko is so going to devour the magical liquid immediately once he reached home!

Adjusting his plain white parker, Kuroko sped up his steps. Just a couple more blocks, and he’ll reach his apartment building. His stomach has been growling non-stop ever since he step out of Maji Burger. He can’t wait to lounge in his soft sofa, watching some random program on TV while munching on his late dinner. Plus, the apartment would be all his tonight, since Kagami-kun will surely stay the night at Aomine-kun’s place. It’s too bad that Kagami-kun didn’t go to the same university as Aomine-kun. Surely they’ll rent an apartment together instead of Kagami-kun with him and Aomine-kun in university’s dormitory. He’d feel bad for them if only he didn’t remember that he can’t rent an apartment by himself without a roommate. His wallet is not that thick.

Just as he was going to turn in a corner, Kuroko feels a sudden chill went up his spine. He glances around warily, just to be safe. Kuroko is, by all means, not very strong. At least not physically. If he somehow run into some criminals, burglars or something, he’s not sure he can fight them all alone. Usually going out at night is not a problem for him, but recently he felt more and more wary of going outside by himself. Kuroko is not a scaredy cat, mind you. It just that, lately he feels like he was….being watched? Yeah, something like that. Maybe he was just paranoid. Maybe he shouldn’t read too many horror novels. Shrugging his shoulders, Kuroko continues his walk. He concludes that the previous chill he felt was because of the cold night wind. Ugh, he better hurry up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Akashi watches him.

Trotting so cutely on the barren roads, that beautiful, _beautiful_ baby blue that had captured his attention since long, long time ago.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Glorious, gorgeous Tetsuya.

Oh how Akashi longed to wrap his arms around that petite waist, to run his fingers in that smooth fluffy baby blue Tetsuya called as hair, to sink his teeth into that perfect porcelain skin until he drew _blood_ , to mark him, **to cage him somewhere where no one can see Tetsuya BUT HIM**.

Akashi wants him so much that it hurts, so damn hurt to only be able to watch him from afar.

Watching is not enough.

**Not anymore**.

He has been watching him for god know how long.

Akashi can’t wait anymore, **don’t want** to wait anymore.

Soon, Tetsuya will be his.

**HIS**. And no one else’s.

And Akashi will make sure of that.

After all, Akashi Seijuurou is absolute. No one can deny him of what he desires.

No one.

Not even _Tetsuya_ himself.

Should there be anyone who dares to block his path

_He will kill them._

With a smirk, Akashi starts his car engine and skillfully maneuvered his car towards the Akashi mansion.

Just a little bit more, and Tetsuya will be completely his. Because he always won, therefore he always right.


	2. (Un)expected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

Kuroko stifles a yawn with the back of his hand. He glances at the clock. 11.12 AM. Apparently, he fell asleep on the sofa last night. The TV is still on, and the wrappers of his burger last night was still there, scattered on the floor. Good thing it’s Saturday. He didn’t have any class today, so he can just lounging around in his apartment.

Just as Kuroko was about to go back to dreamland, he heard the doorbell rings. He groaned. He was tempted to just ignore whoever it is until a series of shouts reach his ears.

“Oi! Kuroko! Open the door! I forgot to bring my key yesterday!” came Kagami’s obnoxious voice.

With a heavy sigh, Kuroko got up from his comfortable position. Ignoring his atrocious bed hair, he trotted towards the front door. Once he opened the door, he stared at Kagami with the blankest face he could muster.

“Ah, finally! Wow you look messy. I mean, messier than usu-ACK!!!”

Tsk, with his stamina still low –lower than usual- in the morning, he failed to deliver an Ignite Punch _Kai_ to Kagami’s stomach. All he can muster is the regular Ignite Punch. How unfortunate.

“DAMN IT KUROKO!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR??!!” Kagami howled, rolling on the floor while clutching his stomach.

“That was for leaving without doing your duty first. Do you even remember what your duty is, Kagami-kun?”. Dark aura starts to appear around Kuroko. Oh boy, he was pissed!

Kagami flinched when he saw the look on Kuroko’s face. To other people, Kuroko’s face is as blank as ever. But Kagami knew Kuroko long enough to know that it is his I’ll-Drown-You-In-My-Milkshake look. Damn, Kuroko is fucking scary when pissed!

“Kagami-kun” Kuroko’s deadpanned voice sounds like a death bell to Kagami right now.

Gulping, Kagami scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

“Eh..Umm…W-What was it again…?”

Right after saying his possibly last sentence, Kagami quickly raise his arms to dodge the infamous Ignite Punch _Kai_. He waits for his doom…

And wait…

Still waiting…

Finally after 30 seconds passed, Kagami slowly lower his arms. He fearfully glance at Kuroko. The baby blue was still staring at him with his blank face. Kagami would’ve thought that Kuroko may have spared his life if it’s not from the dark aura that the bluenette emitted. For a few seconds they just stand there staring at each other, Kuroko with blank face and Kagami with I’m-Gonna-Die face. Finally, Kuroko broke the tense silence.

“Kagami-kun”

“Y-Yes..?” Kagami definitely did NOT squeaked just now. Nope. Nuh uh.

“As a punishment for forgetting your _simple_ duty, you have to treat me vanilla milkshakes for the whole month”

“W-WHAT??! B-BUT-!”

“Or did you prefer  to walk Nigou every morning for the whole month?”

Kagami paled at the mere thought of walking the beast. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the deceiving best. Nope, thank you very much. So he chooses the less dangerous option.

“O-Okay… I’ll treat you vanilla milkshakes for the whole month”

Finally, the dark aura that previously surrounded Kuroko starts to disappear little by little. Kuroko changes his I’ll-Drown-You-In-My-Milkshake look with his neutral blank look. Kagami sigh in relief. He just escaped the death’s clutch!

“Okay. You’re forgiven. Please come inside, Kagami-kun”

Without waiting for Kagami, Kuroko turn and walk back to the apartment. He goes straight to his room, with the intention to clean up and change his clothes. Kagami trotted slowly behind him, keeping a safe distance just in case Kuroko changes his mind and decide to Ignite Punch him after all.

After he has clean up and change his clothes, Kuroko come back to the living room. He glances around, not seeing Kagami. Kuroko shrugged. Kagami probably goes to his room to continue his sleep. Since he was now wide awake, Kuroko decides to take a walk in the park, bringing Nigou along with him. He smiles at his excited puppy. After making sure he didn’t forget to bring everything he needs –wallet, house key, some dog treats-, he walks out of his shared apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko strolled around the park, breathing the fresh air contently. Nigou was yapping excitedly beside him. He chuckles lightly when Nigou starts jumping around. His dog is just too cute. Too immersed watching the bundle of cuteness that is Nigou, Kuroko failed to realize someone standing on his path. He reacts too late. Kuroko bumps straight into the stranger, letting out a low –Oomph!- in the process. Fortunately, Kuroko didn’t lose his footing. Unfortunately, the stranger did.

“I'm s-sorry! I didn’t know you were there! Are you okay??” Kuroko asked frantically.

The stranger just chuckled good naturedly. He stare at Kuroko with clear amusement. Kuroko internally flinched at the stranger’s gaze. Such beautiful eyes, dark ruby and blazing gold. But Kuroko feels unnerved by said eyes. They were just so sharp. So… _intense_. As if the mismatched eyes can pierce straight to his soul and unravel every single secrets that he had. Kuroko slapped himself mentally. How rude of him to think like that to a stranger that he just bumped. Kuroko quickly extend his hand, which the stranger gladly take.

“I’m really sorry for my carelessness” Kuroko said quietly.

For a few seconds, the man in front of him just stared at Kuroko. He hasn’t even let go of his hand. Kuroko just stared back, confused and a little unnerved. Finally, the man open his mouth.

“It’s okay. It was my own fault for pausing my walk here. I’m the one that should apologize to you. I was standing on your path, after all” the man replied, and _god_ , the man’s voice is probably the most sultry velveteen voice Kuroko ever heard. It was so elegant, not too deep or too high. It was just _perfect_.

“-where it is?”

Baby blue eyes blinked.

“Pardon?” Kuroko asked uncertainly. He can’t believe he completely missed what the man was saying just because he was busy _swooning_ at the man’s voice. Somebody slapped him right now. Seems like he need to increase his dose of vanilla milkshakes.

The man chuckles –and Kuroko did NOT just swoon again, nope, nada- and finally –Kuroko honestly just realized it- the man released his hand.

“I was saying that I’m not familiar with this neighborhood. I was looking for a café called ‘Red Dawn’. My acquaintance told me it was somewhere around here. Can you tell me where it is?” The man asked politely.

Kuroko blinked. Of course he knew where it is. It was his favorite café, after all. The café was very comfy. They serve vanilla milkshake that was almost on par with Maji’s vanilla milkshake. The price is not too expensive. And the most important part is, they provide a large collection of books for the customers to enjoy. Kuroko can sit there for hours just to enjoy the books and the milkshake.

“Ah, of course. I know the way  to the café. It’s not too far from here” Kuroko replied.

“If it does not trouble you, then I would be very grateful if you’re willing to lead the way” The man’s smile got bigger when he said that.

Kuroko smiled back at him.

“No, it does not trouble me at all. Shall we?”

The man nodded. And together, they started to walk side by side with Nigou following them. Kuroko glances at the man beside him. He has a blood red hair –Kuroko almost think of the impossibility of having such vibrant color for natural hair, until he remember his own hair- and pale porcelain skin. He was an inch or two taller than Kuroko, and Kuroko can clearly see that the man has more muscle than him. Not too bulky and not too thin. He was dressed in  a simple white polo shirt and black jeans, with a black belt as accessory. In short, the man was _very_ attractive. That, added with the regal aura surrounding the man, Kuroko feels like he was walking with a prince. Maybe even a King.

Too busy scrutinizing the man, Kuroko failed to realized that the said man was staring at him unblinkingly with an unreadable expression. They’re basically eye-balling each other, until Kuroko suddenly stop walking.

“Ah, where’s my manner? I forget to introduce myself. Domo, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya” Kuroko bow politely.

“Seems like we both forgot about manners for a few minutes there, Kuroko-kun. My name is Akashi Seijuurou. It’s a pleasure to meet you” The man –Akashi-san- introduces himself.

“The pleasure is all mine, Akashi-san”  Kuroko gives a small smile to Akashi.

Akashi returned the smile with an even bigger smile of his. Heterochromatic eyes glinting beneath blood red bangs.

 

 

_No, my dear Tetsuya. The pleasure is all mine…_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think it's too soon for them to meet?  
> Edited : Just replacing the Japanese word with the English one


	3. Let the Madness Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for this one  
> Edit : Just replacing the Japanese phrases with the English translation

It took fifteen minutes for them to reach the café. Those fifteen minutes they spend mostly in silence. Kuroko simply didn’t know what to say, while Akashi looked content just walking beside him and occasionally stealing glances at him. Not that Kuroko aware of that. The silence is kinda awkward, Kuroko thinks. But oh well, at least they have arrived at the café.

“Here we are, Akashi-san”

“Thank you, Kuroko-kun. Would you like to join me inside? It’s my treat”

“I politely decline, Akashi-kun. You don’t have to” Kuroko refuse gently

“I insist. It’s the least I can do to show my gratitude to you. Please?” Akashi make a very believable pleading face while pouting his lips a little.

Kuroko thinks for a moment. He didn’t have any appointment today, and Akashi’s offer sounds so tempting. Besides, Kuroko didn’t think that he can say no to that face. Taking a deep breath, Kuroko was about to open his mouth to accept, when suddenly-

“Woof! Woof! Woof!” Nigou jumping around looking very agitated. Kuroko face palm internally, how could he forgot his own dog so easily.

Kuroko crouched down in front of Nigou, trying to calm him down.

“Shuuush… yes, I know I know. I’m sorry for forgetting you. Let’s continue our walk, ne?” Kuroko rubs Nigou’s head affectionately. Said pup is already calm now that his beloved owner showered him with affection.

Unbeknown to Kuroko, Akashi was glaring murderously at the puppy. He clenches his fists so hard until they turn white. Blunt nails dug into his palms, leaving noticeable crescent marks on them. His aura became so dark that a few passerby unconsciously (or maybe consciously) stay clear from him, carefully avoiding eye contact. Akashi looks beyond livid.

Kuroko, oblivious to Akashi’s change of mood, continue to cuddle Nigou. He picked his dog up and cradled him closer to his chest. He turns to Akashi, who had successfully masked his obvious displeasure earlier. His mismatched eyes still reflect his rage though.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-san. But I have to decline your offer. I want to walk with my dog all day long today” Kuroko explained calmly, bowing slightly. Akashi keeps silence for a few beats, until finally he replies

“That is unfortunate. But it’s alright. I understand. Thank you for helping me today, Kuroko-kun” Akashi smile widely, showing off his pearl white teeth, making Kuroko cringe internally because oh god that smile looks too odd to be a smile. It looks more like a _snarl_. Gulping his sudden nervousness, Kuroko quickly excuses himself and immediately walk away. He can still feel the burning stare of those heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko didn’t stop until he rounds a corner and feels that he is no longer in the view field of those eyes. He sigh in relief.

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi was seething.

How dare that mutt stole Tetsuya’s affection right in front of him?!

_Inhale. Exhale._

Akashi, who was still standing in front of the café (and successfully scaring the living shit of every passerby)  to calm himself down.

_Unbelievable. Unforgivable._

Realizing how futile it was to try and calm himself down, Akashi strode into the café, still seething internally. The customers there shuddered unconsciously, sensing the dark aura from the redhead.

Akashi paid them no mind. He walked straight to the back area, into a room with the label ‘Manager’ on its mahogany door. He locked the door and -knowing well that the room is soundproofed- proceed to smash the nearest object that he can reach, which happen to be an antique China vase. Little pieces of glass scattered on the plush carpet. Some tiny pieces of glass implanted itself in Akashi’s knuckles, causing minor cuts that were slowly but surely started to bleed.

Akashi panted harshly. The sudden burst of rage made his adrenaline kicked in. He tried to quench the urges to destroy something, _anything_ to calm his rage. But the images of Tetsuya’s figure walking _away_ from him, for something as insignificant as a dog made his attempt of calming himself down flew outside the window.

He punched the wall behind him, uncaring that it will undoubtedly worsen the injury on his knuckles.

 

**_Getawayfromhimgetawayfromhimgetawayfromhimgetawayfromhim_ **

 

Akashi slid down onto the floor, hands clutching his own head. He leaned his back on the wall, curling into a ball on the floor. For a few tense moments, Akashi stayed in his fetal position.

The only sound in the room was Akashi’s erratic breaths, which gradually slowed down until there is no sound to be heard. The room  fell into an uneasy silence.

 

“……..- _ya_ ”

 

“………- _suya_ ….”

 

“…….. _Tetsuya_ …….”

 

“…….. _Tetsuya………….Tetsuya…………Tetsuya………….Tetsuya………….Tetsuya………..”_

 

The redhead keeps muttering the name as if in a trance. He starts rocking his body back and forth, looking positively like an asylum’s inmate in a crazed episode.

 

_He looked possessed._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Almost twenty minutes passed and yet Akashi was still out of it. When it seems like he will be in such state all day long, a sudden knock at the door break the indescribable atmosphere in the room.

Akashi stopped his rocking movement, but he makes no move to open the door. His expression is unreadable, blood-red bangs covered half of his face.

The knocks become louder. Some muffled voices can be heard from outside.

Slowly, Akashi raised his head, revealing his emotionless face and blank mismatched eyes. He glances at the door behind him, hearing the incessant knocks coming from it. After a few seconds just staring at the door, Akashi finally stand up from his fetal position. He deliberately walked closer to the door.

Unlocking the door and opening it with his good hand, Akashi stared blankly at the group of colorful heads in front of him.

“Akashicchi you meanie, ya know!! What took you so long to open the door?? I almost hurt my delicate knuckle while trying to reach you from here!! You shouldn’t have designed your office to be soundproof, ya know!!!" A blond _~~dog~~_ male was whining dramatically. He is an attractive guy with many fans. His name is _~~golden retriever~~_ Kise Ryouta

Behind him stood two other males. A purple-haired giant called Murasakibara Atsushi and a horoscope freak called Midorima Shintarou. Both rolled their eyes at Kise’s dramatic display. Murasakibara munching on a maiubo stick while Midorima squeezed a bath duck toy –his lucky item for the day- in his hand. Kise, being ignored by them all, increased his whining voice even more. Murasakibara and Midorima slap Kise’s head simultaneously, making the blond yelped  in pain while rolling on the floor. _Another annoyingly unnecessary dramatic act._

Having enough of the blond’ idiocy, Midorima purposely step on Kise’s body –resulting a loud OW from the blond- and walked closer to –the still silent- Akashi.

“Akashi, where have you been? I told you there are some documents you need to check. They are quite important, so you should finish them as soon as possi-”

“Shintarou”

Midorima almost yelped hearing the sound of his given name coming from the redhead. The Oha-Asa follower cleared his throat, regaining his composure. He peered nervously –I was NOT nervous!- towards the redhead.

Said redhead just stared back at him blankly, which may or may not unnerved the bespectacled guy even more.

“W-What is it?” No, Midorima definitely didn’t just stutter. Nope. Fact denied.

By now, even Kise and Murasakibara –who were previously busy chatting in the background (Kise whining while Murasakibara munching)- have turned their full attention to Akashi. While it was not that unusual for their boss to suddenly call them by their given names, the _tone_ that he used was never this…. _poisonous._ Both of them –yeah, even Kise- wisely stayed silent and wait for their boss to continue.

“Close the café now”

Simultaneously, three pairs of eyes widened at that.

“W-What?? But Akashicchi??? We still have many customers and it’s  just past midday!!”

“Akachin, why do you want to close it now? I’ve made many snacks for the customers, but I guess if we close the café now I’m free to eat them all~”

“Shut up, Murasakibara. Akashi, what are you thinking?? We can’t just suddenly close the café while there are still so many customers inside. Think logically”

The three of them continue to blabber their disagreement –well, maybe except for Murasakibara-, trying to reason with their irrational boss.

“Shintarou, Atshushi, Ryouta”

Again, the three of them immediately shut up.

Akashi stares at them, his heterochromatic eyes widened considerably. A cold smile decorates his lips.

He looks _deranged_

The trio visibly flinched. Maybe opposing their boss’ demand was not a good idea after all, no matter how irrational the demand is.

“If I said close the café, then close the café. I won’t forgive anyone who defies me, even if it’s my own parents. My words are absolute”

The trio gulped simultaneously at that.

“ **Close the café now”**

The trio immediately scattered from the Akashi’s view, almost running into each other in their haste to close the café.

Akashi can hear the ruckus when the three rascals kicked the customers out. Some customers merely groan while other either complaining out loud, cursing excessively, or both. Akashi don’t give a fuck about them. Not when _he_ didn’t even come here today. This café was built for _him_ after all.

For his lovely _Tetsuya_

Now, what to do with the disgusting mutt…?

 

 

 

_Hmmmm…..?_

Giggling joyfully, Akashi walks back to his office, preparing for his marvelous plan for the mutt Tetsuya oh so fondly called ‘Nigou'


	4. The Midnight Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know any English phrase that can replace 'Ittadakimasu', so I left it like that. If you happen to know the right English phrase to replace the Japanese one, please do tell me. Thank you.

“Ittadakimasu”

Kuroko unclasped his hands and started eating his meals. In front of him, Kagami ate his large serving of foods as if he hasn’t eaten for years.

It was such a relaxing day for Kuroko. He got to walk with Nigou till dusk. Said pup was happily munching his own food. Nothing interesting really happened today.

Oh                                                                        

Wait

There is _something_ interesting after all

Or rather _someone_

Kuroko’s mind drift back to a peculiar red head he met today. Such a one of a kind. The flaming red hair, the heterochromatic eyes, the demanding presence, and even the expensive looking clothes that he wear. All of it made Akashi-san looked so… out of place. He doesn’t look like he belongs there, in the public park on Kuroko’s middle-class neighborhood.

No, Akashi-san definitely didn’t belong there.

…

…

…

…

…

But oh well, it’s not like Kuroko cares about it. It’s not his business, after all. Akashi-san can go wherever he wants.

Besides, it’s not like they’ll ever meet again anyway. Today was just a coincidence.

_(Oh, if only you know…)_

“I’m done”

Kuroko glanced at Kagami. The guy was busy patting his stomach with a satisfied expression. There were at least 13 empty plates in front of him.

“I’m surprised Kagami-kun aren’t broke yet. With your scary appetite, I think you ought to be broke soon”

“My scary-HEY! My appetite was normal! And nope, my parents send me enough money to buy plenty of foods and pay for the rent”

 _Plenty…..?_ Kuroko sweat dropped at Kagami’s definition of ‘plenty’, eyeing the mountain of plates in front of him.

“Then, I have nothing to worry about. As long as Kagami-kun can pay his half of the rent, I don’t have to worry about looking for a new roommate anytime soon”

“Heh, sure-NOW WAIT A MINUTE! Are you saying you’ll kick me out if I’m out of money???”

“Of course” Kuroko replied, without missing a beat.

Kagami’s face flushed. He was about to open his mouth again, when suddenly he felt a vibration from his pocket.

_Ahomine’s Calling…_

Kagami’s eyes soften when he saw the name. With one last ~~weak~~ glare aimed at Kuroko, he got up and went to his room.

Kuroko, knowing the reason of Kagami’s sudden departure, just shrugged his shoulders and as quickly finishes his dinner.

Then suddenly he froze.

“Wait, did that mean I have to clean all of this by myself..?” Kuroko asked to no one, glancing and grimacing at the sight of many dirty plates on the table. _~~Thank you, Kagami-kun. Please remind me to punch you later.~~_

Oh well.

“Arf!!”

Really helpful, Nigou. _Really_ helpful.

With a dejected sigh, Kuroko accept his unlucky fate to be the dishes cleaner today.

 

* * *

 

 

_Scratch scratch_

Kuroko shifted in his sleep.

_Scratch scratch_

Kuroko pulled his blanket over his head, willing the disturbing sounds to end.

_Scratch_

Kuroko was off to vanilla dreamland.

….

_Whine_

...

…

…

…

… _Ahh, silence at la-_

**BAM!**

Kuroko sat up abruptly. Without turning on the lamp, he bolts from his bed and made a mad dash out of his room. Purely on instinct, he grabs the nearest object he could get his hands on –a basketball ( _ ~~really, Kuroko?~~_ )-.

The hallway was dark. Kuroko walks slowly. For a moment, he thought of waking Kagami up, but decides against it. That basketball freak sleep like a log. He didn’t want to waste his time and letting the possibly intruder escape. At least he is not empty handed.

Kuroko glanced at his hand, and almost smacked himself.

Why oh why did he grabbed a _basketball_ of all things ( _ ~~you basketball freak~~_ )

Eh, but he can use his vanishing drive to –hopefully- knocked the intruder out.

Right?. **Right**.

With a new resolve, Kuroko continue his search of the possibly intruder in his apartment.

Bathroom?. _Clear._

Guest room?. _Clear._

Living room?. _Clear._

Kagami’s room?. _Clear, complete with Kagami in it._

The only room he hasn’t checked is the kitchen.

Kuroko gulped, fully aware that if the intruder gets a grab of the kitchen knife there, he would be in disadvantage here. No matter how much he liked basketball, defending himself with it against a knife is a lost cause ( _ ~~no shit, Kuroko~~_ ).

Re-thinking his strategy, Kuroko decides to just take a peek of the kitchen from the door. With his weak presence, hopefully the intruder won’t realize his, _well_ , presence there.

Carefully, mindful of being quiet, he tip-toed towards the door to the kitchen. Kuroko pressed his body to the wall. Clutching the basketball in his hands, he dared himself to take a peek.

…

…

…

Nothing.

No movement, no sound, _nothing._

Kuroko frowned. Could it be all just a dream? He did woke up with a half-functioned brain –the other half was still in dreamland, maybe- and on instinct grabbed something for a self-defense, which happens to be a very ridiculous object ( _ ~~glad you realized it~~_ ), a basketball.

But, the sounds he heard were very real….

_And Kuroko swore he also heard Nigou’s whine_

Wait.

Nigou?

Where is Nigou??

Half-panicked, Kuroko roamed his eyes around.

Too dark. He can’t see anything.

But he smells something… _a sweet, metallic scent_

Eyes widened in realization, Kuroko run into the kitchen and smack his hand on the light switch.

He turned around

And **_screamed_**

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami fell from his bed when he heard a loud scream. He groaned and scratches his throbbing head.

Wait, what?

A loud scream?

_Kuroko!!!_

Kagami almost tore his door off its hinges in his haste to find the source of scream, which was undoubtedly Kuroko.

The scream hasn’t stopped.

_What the heck is going on???_

With a conflicted mind, Kagami maneuvered his way in the apartment. His instinct leads him to the way to the kitchen.

When he neared the kitchen, Kagami saw Kuroko’s back. He was just standing there, trembling, and _screaming non-stop._

“KUROKO!!! WHAT HAPPENED??!? ARE YOU OKAY???!” Kagami shouted when once he entered the kitchen.

Kuroko’s scream died down. Shaking like a leaf, he turned to Kagami. Baby blue eyes wide with tears running freely. His lips were trembling, and his pale skin got even paler.

He looked crushed.

One quivering pale arm was lifted, pointing at the wall in front of him. The owner of the arm seemed to be unable to form a coherent word.

Kagami turn his gaze to the direction of whatever the arm was pointing at.

_His eyes widened, he felt his knees weakened at the sight that greets him_

There, nailed to the kitchen wall, was Nigou

_Or whatever left of the pup_

Kuroko’s dog was mangled beyond belief. Its black and white fur was matted with blood. Its blue eyes were _dangling_ from their sockets. Its head was crushed and nailed with a huge kitchen knife. Only the front paws remained, for what used to be its hind legs were now just a bloody messy stumps of flesh. And _oh my god is that intestines??_

Kagami threw up

Kuroko was still hyperventilating

_What kind of being can do such thing to a harmless puppy?!?!_

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami was dry-heaving, for he has let out all of his dinner on the kitchen floor. While trying to slowed his racing heart, he grabs Kuroko’s arm and weakly pulled the baby blue out of the kitchen.

Kuroko didn’t protest. He _can’t_ protest. His feet felt like jellies, he thinks he will collapse soon. He _knows_ he will collapse soon.

Kuroko let Kagami leads him to the living room.

His mind was a mess. His heart was _destroyed._

Kagami make him sit on the sofa, where Kuroko just stared at nothing, his cries had died down to uncontrollable sobs. Kuroko felt numb.

“I-I’m gonna go call the p-police, o-okay..?” Came Kagami’s quivering voice.

Kuroko just nodded, too shocked to say anything. With a last sympathetic look, Kagami walks to his room, looking for his cellphone.

 

* * *

 

 

Two police cars parked outside the modest apartment. Some neighbors get out of their own houses or just peeking from their windows, wondering what’s going on. Kuroko paid them no mind.

When the polices arrived, they ushered Kagami and him outside. Kagami immediately dialed his boyfriend’s number to inform him of this…. _incident._ A female police came up at Kuroko and wrapped a blanket around his trembling body.

_Why? Why did this happened? Why him? Why Nigou?_

_Nigou…_

A powerful sob wreck his body when he thinks of his beloved dog. Some polices threw a sympathetic glances his way, but Kuroko was too grief-stricken to notice any of them.

“Kuroko…”

The baby blue lifted his head slowly. Kagami stared at his friend sadly, his own eyes were red with tears. He may looked like he hate Nigou, but in reality he was really fond of the pup. And now, knowing the puppy was gone… It was just too sudden for Kagami.

_He shuddered when he remember the pup’s mangled state_

Kagami pulls Kuroko into his embrace, trying to comfort the distraught teen.

“Ahem..”

Both teenagers looked up. A police officer was shifting uncomfortably there, seeming guilty for whatever he was about to say. Kuroko pulled himself out of Kagami’s warm embrace.

“Ah, I’m sorry for interrupting. I just want to inform the results of my team’s sweeping of your apartment”

Kuroko and Kagami held their breath.

“No sign of forceful break in was found, no items were destroyed, no murder weapon was identified on the crime scene, and you may need to check it yourself, but it seems that nothing was stolen”

Kuroko’s blue eyes widened.

_What…?_

_What is the meaning of this…?_

_Is this some kind of a sick joke...?_

_Then why….?_

“Then why did the sick prick killed Ni- Kuroko’s dog?!?!” Kagami asked, aghast with the police’s discoveries.

“We’re still not sure about the motives behind this incident” The police officer took a deep breath, looking genuinely confused and maybe upset because of the absurdity of this case. _He’s not ready to leave the warm of his bed just to see some animal gore, damn it!_

He continues, “In the meantime, I advise you to stay at your relatives or friends’ place, until we deemed it’s safe enough for you to come back”

Kagami nodded mutely. Kuroko didn’t give any respond.

The police officer spare one last glance at them, then leave to join his comrades.

Kuroko and Kagami were left in silent. Both were busy with their own minds. Until a familiar voice broke the silence between them.

“OI! Kagami! Tetsu!!”

Dark red head and powder blue head turn simultaneously. From the distance, they saw Aomine’s tall figure running towards them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the dark of his luxurious chamber, Akashi _giggled._

**_~~Such a terrifying sound~~ _ **

He wonders how his beloved Tetsuya reacts to his special _present._

Red and Gold eyes glow, blood-red bangs swaying lightly when Akashi tilted his head.

_Oh how satisfying it was to… get rid of his competitors…_

Another _giggles._

 

Now… what’s next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my heart, I'm really sorry...


	5. Beware The Watchful Eyes of The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

Aomine stared at the baby blue sitting on his couch, not knowing what to say. Kagami has left to make some tea in the dorm’s kitchen. Now it was just Kuroko and him. The silence was almost unbearable.

Kuroko keeps his gaze on his lap. He could feel Aomine’s stare, but he just didn’t have the energy to care. The image of his dog’s butchered body still fresh in his mind. The blood, the guts, the shredded flesh. All of it stays in his memory. And Kuroko doubt he can ever forget it.

“Tetsu…”

Kuroko didn’t give any response.

Aomine open his mouth, but no words come out. He’s so damn confused right now. Waking up in the middle of the night to your boyfriend’s frantic voice, only to learn that some deranged bastard had decided that it is totally fine to slaughter an innocent puppy, _Tetsu’s innocent puppy_ , was definitely not the best way to start the day. His brain isn’t ready to process the sudden flood of unwelcomed information.

Not knowing what to do, Aomine decides to act on instinct. He moves from his spot in front of the poor boy and sat next to him. Gently, Aomine’s pulled his distraught best friend into his arms, embracing him.

Then Kuroko broke down.

He sobbed pathetically, body shaking uncontrollably. River of tears streamed down his pale face, making him look even more miserable. The usually stoic boy cried with all of his remaining energy.

Aomine pat Kuroko’s back, giving as much comfort as he could to the baby blue. He can’t help but feels rage at whoever caused all of this shit. He swear once the police found the suspect, he would march right into the police station and beat the shit out of the bastard. Or bitch.

“W-Wh-Why would someone d-do this to N-Nigou….?”

Aomine was brought back from his boiling thought of revenge at the sound of Kuroko’s meek voice. He tighten his hold as Kuroko let out another heart wrenching whimper.

“Whoever pulled this fucked up action is definitely a lunatic, Tetsu. I won’t let that lunatic get closer to you ever again. I’m so going to kill that bastard”

“B-But…. N-Nigou…Aomine-kun….Nigou….” Kuroko sobbed.

“We…. We will give Nigou a proper burial tomorrow. That’s the least we can do to that pup… Okay..?” Aomine asked softly.

Kuroko nodded weakly, his energy was completely drained.  

“Rest, Tetsu. Kagami and I will take care of everything”

No response.

Aomine peered at the boy in his arms. Kuroko’s eyes were closed, but he still occasionally let out sobs and whimpers. His expression was so grief-stricken that Aomine can’t help but also feel the boy’s despair.

Frankly, Aomine liked Nigou. That Kuroko look-a-like puppy was just too adorable. He liked how obedient the puppy was, he liked how the puppy was able to make his best friend smile, he liked how he could teamed up with the puppy to tease his boyfriend. To think that Nigou no longer exist makes Aomine’s chest twisted painfully.

Shaking his head, Aomine pulled himself together. Now is not the time to get drowned in his own melancholy. He got a best friend to comfort, and a boyfriend to cheer later. But now, he needed to tuck Kuroko to bed. The poor guy need as much rest as he can get.

With that, Aomine carried Kuroko to his dorm room. After making sure Kuroko was in comfortable position, he cover the pale boy’s body with the thickest blanket he can find. With one last glance to his best friend face, Aomine walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi was displeased.

He stared at the various monitors in front of him.

_Where is his Tetsuya?_

Akashi checked every monitors, making sure that he didn’t miss the baby blue beauty _which was impossible because Tetsuya is his and he won’t ever lose sight of him so wherewherewhere-_

Akashi just barely managed to hold himself from throwing his scissors to the monitors when he failed to find his beloved for the umpteenth time.

It’s been a whole 24 hours since he left his present for his Tetsuya. He saw the lovely reaction his beloved Tetsuya made when he found his present. He was giddy to see Tetsuya’s beautiful face again because he’s so sure _that gorgeous expression will still be there_ and he can feel his heart fluttered because _only he and he alone could cause such reaction from the baby blue_ but no his Tetsuya is nowhere to be found in that apartment of his so _where is he???_

The police.

Akashi cursed.

Of course, the police have something to do with it.

_They hide his Tetsuya._

Akashi grind his teeth, enraged at the mere thought of some vermin dared to hide his beloved baby blue _lover._

But it’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay.

After all, no hell or heaven could hide his gorgeous _lover_ from him.

Because he’s Akashi Seijuurou. And Akashi Seijuurou is absolute.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Akashi dialed a number.

After the second beep, the line was connected.

“I have a job for you” Akashi said curtly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Move out from that apartment”

“What?!” Kagami almost chocked at Aomine’s abrupt declaration.

Not one to beat around the bush, Aomine continues, “You and Tetsu. Move out from that apartment. Find a new place”

“Wha- I can’t do that!! It’s not easy to find an affordable nice apartment, you shithead!!” Kagami half-shouted, being mindful to not waking up Kuroko who sleep three doors away.

“Then what??!? You choose to stay in that apartment and make Tetsu broke down every time he remembered what happened yesterday???!!” Aomine shot back.

Kagami faltered. Of course he didn’t want that. He loves Kuroko too much to let the baby blue boy get drowned in the bloody memory of yesterday. And to be honest,  he himself is not sure he could continue stay in that apartment.

Kagami knows that it will be better if they look for a new place to stay, but he was not sure he could find one right away.

Seeing his boyfriend’s conflicted face, Aomine soften his gaze. Raising his hand, he patted Kagami’s head gently.

“I know what you’re thinking, Bakagami. Don’t worry, I’ve called Satsuki to help. You have no idea how much pain my ear went through to hear Satsuki’s screeching how she would be here ASAP for her precious Tetsu-kun” Aomine said, wincing slightly when he remember how his childhood friend sounds like she was a second away from having a panic attack when he told her what happened to Kuroko.

Kagami can’t help but chuckle. Knowing Momoi, she would probably arrive soon. Momoi got accepted in at her dream university three cities over. At first she throws a tantrum about how none of her friends went to the same university as her, and she almost cancelled her plan of going there. Thanks to Kuroko who manage to convince and persuade her, Momoi now attend the university that she wanted without losing contact to any of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko stared at the plain white ceiling above him. He manage to sleep for half an hour after Aomine tucked him in, but after that, he was wide awake. His eyelids feel heavy, but he can’t bring himself to go back to sleep.

Kuroko glance at the clock on the wall.

09.16 A.M.

He has been awake for almost eight hours.

Slowly, Kuroko get up from his position. He felt a wave of dizziness for a fleeting moment. His body felt stiff from lack of movement.

And yet, he didn’t care.

His mind was a jumbled mess. Ha can’t bring himself to think of his own condition right now.

A knock at the door pulled Kuroko from his reverie.

The door opened to reveal Kagami’s concerned face. He was holding a tray with some plates of steaming foods.

“I made breakfast. You should eat” Kagami said softly, moving closer to the bed.

Kuroko just stared at the redhead. Unblinking, unmoving, _unnerving the heck out of him_.

Kagami sighed, putting the tray at the bedside table.

“Look, I know you’re sad. But please, don’t neglect your own health. You need nourishment, Kuroko” Kagami pleaded.

“I know” Kuroko replied, so softly Kagami almost missed it.

Kagami was about to speak again, but Kuroko beat him to it.

“I will eat later, Kagami-kun. I promise.”

Kagami stared at his friend for a moment, not really believing him but doesn’t want to force him either. Finally, with a defeated sigh, Kagami conceded.

“Alright. Aomine and I are in the living room if you need anything. Make sure you eat the food, you hear me??”

A nod was all the answer he got. Satisfied, Kagami proceed to leave.

“Kagami-kun.”

Said male turn, looking questioningly at the baby  blue.

“Thank you.”

Kagami smiled. He nodded and walk out of the room.

Kuroko felt a lot more relaxed than before. How stupid of him to forget that he was not alone. He have such a caring friends. He should not be gloomy for too long.

With a new found strength, Kuroko get up and began to eat the food Kagami has prepared.

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi let his gaze roam at the dormitory building in front of him.

So plain, so shabby, so fucking **disgusting**.

Akashi frowned at the thought of his Tetsuya in that building.

How unfitting for a gem to be in such a filthy place.

Not to mention all the _pests_ living in that place.

Akashi’s frown deepened.

No. He will not allow such crime happens right in front of his eyes.

His _lover_ should never to feel the shame of being in an unworthy place like that.

Tetsuya will become an _Akashi_ eventually, and an _Akashi_ deserves only the best.

Oh how he long to spoil the love of his life.

All that Tetsuya wants, all that Tetsuya needs, all will be fulfilled without a single doubt.

Akashi will give him everything till he needs nothing else but Akashi himself.

What a wonderful idea.

But first, Akashi’s gorgeous baby blue has to be where he should be from the beginning.

By his side.

 

 

 

 

 

The time is near.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing. Between university and part time job, I got no time to write this chapter. That, or I was just being lazy. I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. See ya.


	6. Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this chapter.

At dusk, Momoi arrived. She barges into Aomine’s dormitory, startling Kagami who was busy chewing his burgers. Momoi zoomed past the bewildered redhead into the room Kuroko occupied. Not giving the poor boy a chance to react, she launches herself to him.

“TETSU-KUN!!! I’M SORRY I COME TOO LATE OH MY GOD I DON’T BELIEVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS HOW COULD ANYONE DO THIS TO MY POOR TETSU-KUN I WON’T FORGIVE THEM EVER!!!” Momoi yelled in a single breath, river of tears flowing down her face.

Kuroko, whose face was trapped between Momoi’s well endowed chests, just grunted in response.

Hearing his childhood friend’s voice, Aomine comes into the room, looking like he hasn’t got a wink of sleep. One glance at the scene and Aomine immediately strutted over to pull Momoi from Kuroko, earning yells of protest from Momoi and sigh of relief from Kuroko.

“You’re suffocating him, Satsuki” Aomine said when Momoi refuse to calm down in his hold.

“B-But!!! T-Tetsu-kun!!!” Momoi blabbers almost incoherently, tears and snot got mixed up on her pretty face.

Kuroko pulled out his handkerchief and wipe Momoi’s face tenderly with it.

“It’s okay, Momoi-san. I’m okay now” Kuroko said, offering a tiny smile to Momoi.

When Aomine saw Momoi has calmed down, he released her from his hold. Still sobbing but not as heavily as before, Momoi gently pulled Kuroko into a hug. Kuroko complied and hug her back.

“I just… I c-can’t believe it…” Momoi whispers in between her sobs.

Kuroko just rubbed her back comfortingly.

Aomine and Kagami, who join the group after Aomine released Momoi, just stood there in silence. They saluted Kuroko for being so calm even though they know for a fact that Kuroko himself is a wreck right now.

“Shhh… Breathe, Momoi-san. I don’t like to see cry” Kuroko whispered, but since the room was silent save for Momoi’s constant sobs, all of them can hear him clearly.

Momoi took some deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. Slowly, she released her hold from Kuroko. Momoi took a step back, still close to Kuroko but far enough to give him some space to breath.

With determination shone in her eyes, Momoi stare at Kuroko and said, “Tetsu-kun. You have to move from that apartment”.

“I know, Momoi-san. But it’s not easy to find an affordable and decent apartment that fast”

“I’ve found it”

Kuroko blinked. Aomine gawked. Kagami’s eyed widened.

“What?/HUH???/HA?!?” exclaimed the three. Well, more like shouts for Aomine and Kagami

“I’ve found it. It’s a nice place, even nicer than your current place with the exact same price. And it’s close to your university too” Momoi said without a missing a single beat.

“NOW WAIT A MINUTE!!! How could you find the right apartment for us THAT fast??? How did you even know that we were planning to move???” Kagami asked/shouted.

Momoi, with all her puffy eyes, tear-tracked cheeks and runny nose glory still manage to look smug when she said, “I have LOTS of connection, Kagamin. As for how I know about your plan to move, well, Dai-chan told me”.

Said male, who was previously gawking at his childhood friend, snapped his mouth shut at that.

“I did tell you that I’ve discussed about this with Kagami and Tetsu, but I did NOT expect you to find the right place THAT fast” Aomine exclaimed, awestruck at his childhood friend’s capability.

“ Mufufu… If it’s about Tetsu-kun, nothing can beat me. Finding a nice comfy cheap apartment is just a piece of cake”. By now Momoi was 100% smug, with her hands on her hips and her head raised high.

Stil amazed, the Aho-Baka couple slowly clap their hands, looking at Momoi like she had won a match with the devil himself. Which she did. _~~Maybe~~_.

Kuroko just shook his head at his friends’ antic. Staring at the three before him, he smiled faintly to himself.

_I’m not alone._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko stared uncertainly at the huge apartment building in front of him.

Yesterday, after all the ruckuses with Momoi, she spent the night at Aomine’s dorm room, unceremoniously kicking Aomine and Kagami to sleep in the dorm’s common room.

The Aho-Baka couple was still grumbling behind them, feeling sore from spending the night on the couch. Their protests were short live though, for  both of them fell silent as soon as their gaze land on the building in front of them.

“Holy shit” Aomine gaped.

Kagami.exe has stopped working.

Momoi grinned.

In front of them was a huge, modern and LUXURIOUS apartment.

What.The.Fuck?

“Um… Momoi-san? I think you forgot the part about me asking for an _affordable_ apartment…?” Kuroko asked, peering at the girl beside him.

“Nope, I did not!” Momoi yelled excitedly.

“Does this look like an affordable apartment for university students…?” Kagami asked, starting to doubt the pinkette sanity.

“Well, at first I thought it’s not. But then turns out the landlord of this apartment is an acquaintance of mine! He’s so kind! As soon as I tell him about our problem he immediately offered this apartment at a very yummy price! Isn’t that great, Tetsu-kun?? You got to live in a nice place without having to worry about the rent!” Momoi squealed, happy at the thought of her beloved Tetsu-kun feeling content at his new place.

Kuroko still looked uncertain. This is too good to be true. Too easy to be real. It’s not that he didn’t trust Momoi-san, but this kind of deal is just _too suspicious_ that Kuroko can’t help but feels uneasy because of it.

“Are you sure the landlord didn’t mind? Hell, this place’ maintenance looks more expensive than our current rent!!!” Kagami apparently feels as uncertain as Kuroko.

“Oh trust me, Kagamin! It’ll be okay! If you still don’t believe me, you can talk to the landlord himself. I’ve made an appointment with him so today he’ll meet us to seal the deal!”

Aomine scratches his head. He did think – _ ~~yes, Ahomine thinks, hard to believe I know~~_ \- it’s strange to get one hell of an apartment at such low price.  But Aomine, being the Aho that he is, didn’t dwell too much on it.

“Let just get this over with! This kind of chance won’t happen twice! Consider yourself lucky, Tetsu!” Aomine said. He dragged Kagami and walk towards the building. Momoi skipping happily not far behind them. Kuroko followed, although at much slower pace.

Maybe he is just lucky.

 “Hey, if that’s the case then I’m lucky too!! This would be my apartment too, Ahomine!!” Kagami exclaimed, still being dragged by his boyfriend.

“Nah, you just happen to be near Tetsu when he’s lucky. Like a parasite, leeching of Tetsu’s fortune” Aomine said nonchalantly.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU SHITTY GANGUROU?!?!?!”

Yup, he is lucky indeed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko feels out of place.

The interior of the building rival that of four stars hotel. Antique chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, plush leather sofas placed strategically in the lobby, exquisite paintings and porcelain vases made the place looked even more extravagant.

And all of that successfully made Kuroko felt out of place. And uncomfortable, as an added bonus.

Kuroko glances at his friends.

Kagami, Aomine and even Momoi looked just as out of place as he was. The Aho-Baka couple even looked just as uncomfortable as Kuroko, standing there roaming their eyes all around the place. Momoi looked more curious than uncomfortable.

“Ah, there you are. I’ve been waiting for you”

Four colorful heads turn at the source of the voice. An androgynous looking male walked towards them. His black hair looks straight out of shampoo commercial. Sea green eyes sparkling jovially, framed by impossibly long lashes. He wears sleek business attire and shiny leather shoes. His entire appearance screams _professional_.

“Ah! Mibuchi-san!” Momoi quickly snap out of her stupor, greeting the black haired male-Mibuchi- cheerfully.

“Satsu-chan, good afternoon. Hope the blazing sun outside didn’t cause too much harm on your lovely skin” Mibuchi said, causing Momoi to blush a little.

“No, of course not! Guys, this is Mibuchi Reo, the one who manages this apartment building. Mibuchi-san, these are my friends. The Aho looking ganguro is Dai-chan. Beside him, the one with the freaky eyebrows and Baka mentality is Kagamin. And the cute adorable blue haired angel is Tetsu-kun” Momoi said, gesturing wildly to her friends.

“HEY!!” Cue the Aho-Baka couple shouts of protest.

Mibuchi laugh elegantly, enjoying the scene in front of him. He cough to calm himself down, “Okay, Satsu-chan. Nice to meet you, Dai-chan and Kaga-chan.” He said, eyeing the two males mischievously.

“OI, DON’T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS AOMINE DAIKI, YOU PRICK!”

“AND I’M KAGAMI TAIGA!”

Mocking a guilty look, Mibuchi place his palm on his cheek. “My bad, I didn’t mean to insult you, Aomine-san, Kagami-san”. He smirks, “But I like to give adorable nicknames to those I want to befriend with. And I want to be your friend. So… I was thinking... How about Aho-chan and Baka-chan? Yes, that’s a suitable nicknames for you two” Mibuchi nodded to himself, seeming satisfied with his choice of nicknames.

Momoi giggled uncontrollably, while Aomine and Kagami looked like they were seconds away from bursting a vein. Kuroko just watched quietly from the sideline, amused at his friends’ reaction.

“By the way, Satsu-chan, where’s the adorable angel that you mentioned before? Did he go to the restroom?” Mibuchi asked Momoi, completely ignoring the seething Aho-Baka couple.

“I’m right here. And I’m not an adorable angel. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Mibuchi-san” Kuroko bowed politely, missing the look of surprise from Mibuchi. Though he did hear him squeak.

“Where did you come from????”

“I was here the whole time” Kuroko deadpanned.

Now it’s Aomine and Kagami’s turn to laugh. Mibuchi glares at the two, then return his gaze to Kuroko. He smiles pleasantly.

“Sorry for not noticing you earlier, Tetsu-chan. And-“ Mibuchi roams his gaze at Kuroko, then squealed “-you really are adorable!!! Satsu-chan you’re right!!! He looks like an adorable angel” Mibuchi gushed.

“I know right!” Momoi looked like a proud mother showing off her toddler.

“I would hug you if I’m not afraid of dying. You’re just, kyaaa! SO CUTE!!!” Mibuchi was still stuck in his own kawaiiland.

Kuroko would be annoyed if it’s not for Mibuchi’s strange words.

“Dying?” Kuroko asked, genuinely confused.

Mibuchi stopped his gushing. He looked at Kuroko for a beat then answered, “ Well, I just assume so. Aho-chan and Baka-chan looked like feral felines ready to pounce at anyone who got too close to you, after all” He said smoothly.

_Really?_

“Damn right. AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!” Kagami yelled with Aomine supporting him in the background.

“Nope~” Mibuchi stuck his tongue childishly at them. He continued, “It’s not comfortable to talk about business here, is it? Shall we go to the office to discuss about it further?”

Momoi nodded. She then mercilessly stomp on Aomine’s foot and slap Kagami’s arm to shut them up. Mibuchi lead the group to the office, with Aomine and Kagami still groaning at Momoi’s extreme display of affection.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kuroko, Momoi, Aomine and Kagami were listening at Mibuchi’s explanation. Said man was explaining about the pros of the apartment he offered to them. So far, so good.

“Now for the cons. The only apartment available right now is on the highest floor in this building. There are only two apartment units up there, one of them were already occupied. So, will you take the other one? It’s the only one left here.” Mibuchi finished his explanation.

The group of four pondered for a moment. Truth to be told, to pass a deal as good as this one is an ultimate foolishness. Before any of his friends could open their mouth, Kuroko beats them to it.

“Mibuchi-san, if I may know, why did you rent the apartment to us at such price? I don’t think all the facilities you’ve mentioned before worth the price you offered to us. Is there any specific reason for it?” Kuroko inquired.

“Well, Tetsu-chan. Just as I told you before, the apartment I offered to you is on the highest floor. Excluding the roof, the highest floor is the thirtieth floor. Most of the occupants here are businessmen, and they didn’t have the patient or the time for the long raid by elevator from the ground floor to the upper floor. Stairs are out of question. And thus, no one was willing to take that apartment on the thirtieth floor. Rather than letting that apartment maintenance goes to waste, I figured I should lower the rent price. It’s not a big deal to lower the rent of a single apartment unit, since all the other occupants’ payment is more than enough to cover it up.” Mibuchi explained.

Kuroko was lost in thought for a moment. Mibuchi’s reason was very logical. Rather than paying expensively for the apartment maintenance, it’ll be better to lower the rent and let someone take it. They may not pay as handsomely as the other occupants, but they’ll take care of the apartment themselves, so the landlord wouldn’t have to waste money by paying for apartment maintenance once in a month. It’s all make sense, really.

“So how about it?” Mibuchi asked.

Kuroko turned to look at Kagami. Both of them look at each other for a moment, then they nodded simultaneously.

“We’ll take it”

Mibuchi smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact : I don't know how Mibuchi called Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami and Momoi in canon. I just made that up.
> 
>  
> 
> Akashi is not in this chapter. He's busy scheming in the backstage.


	7. Mischievous Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I just woke up from comatose and I didn't remember my password for this account. Luckily, I found out that I have wrote my password on my notebook. Once again, sorry for the wait.

Kuroko was exhausted. After accepting the apartment, he decides to move his personal things from his old apartment a few days later. It’s the fourth time he goes back and forth from his old apartment to his new one, but since his stamina is not that high, he feels downright exhausted. Especially since he’s doing it by himself, since Kagami has a full class today. How lucky Kuroko is.

“Kuroko-kun?”

Kuroko almost jump in surprise. He turn his head to look at the person who calls him just now.

“Akashi-kun?”

Said redhead looks curious as he looks at Kuroko.

“You’re my new neighbor?” Akashi asked.

Kuroko is surprised. He just know that Akashi lives in this building. And Kuroko himself become Akashi’s new neighbor, nonetheless

“Akashi-kun lives here??” Kuroko asked, utterly confused by the coincidence.

“I do. I was confused when my last neighbor moves out. I don’t want to live near an annoying new neighbor. But, since it’s you, I’m glad right now.” Akashi explained.

Kuroko nodded his head. He too was glad that his new neighbor was Akashi. He got a feeling that Akashi won’t be an annoying neighbor.

“Did you just move here today?” Akashi asked, eyeing some things that Kuroko brought.

“Ah, yes I did” Kuroko answered.

“Need help?” Akashi asked since he saw Kuroko was sweating non stop.

“It’s okay. I can do it myself,  Akashi-kun. Thanks for your offer” Kuroko said.

“I insist. You look so tired right now. Do you live alone?” Akashi asked.

“No. I live with my friend, but he has a class right now. Since I’m free today, I decide to move by myself” Kuroko explained.

“Ahh… I see. Well, Kuroko, let me help you to move in today. Just think that this is a help from your new neighbor”. Akashi said, looking determined.

Kuroko thinks for a moment. He didn’t want to disturb Akashi’s day, but he also didn’t want to be overly exhausted. Choosing his option, he answered

“Okay. Thanks for your help, Akashi-kun. I really, appreciate it”

Akashi smiled. He looks overly relieved that Kuroko choose to accept his offer.

“You’re welcome.” Akashi said, still smiling.

* * *

After a few hours, finally they were finished. Kuroko was glad he didn’t fainted from  fatigue. All thanks to Akashi’s help.

“Is there anything left to pick from your old place, Kuroko-kun?” Akashi asked, looking at Kuroko.

“No. It’s over now. Thank you, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko replied, bowing his body slightly to say thanks to Akashi.

“You’re welcome. You look so exhausted. Do you want to visit my apartment to drink some water? I think you need it.” Akashi said, looking curiously at Kuroko.

Kuroko almost yelled in happiness and excitement. _Finally!_

“Yes! Thank you Akashi-kun” Kuroko answered quickly, smiling brightly at Akashi.

Akashi smiled back and nodded, He leads Kuroko to his own apartment, asking Kuroko to wait on his couch at his living room while he prepare the drink. Kuroko agreed and waited.

After a few moment, finally Akashi come back. He brought a glass of orange colored iced water. He offers the drink to Kuroko.

“Do you mind orange syrup?” Akashi asked which was answered by Kuroko saying ‘No’. After receiving the glass, Kuroko immediately drink it. He gulped the water quickly. A few minutes later, Kuroko has drunk all of the water.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun” Kuroko said, giving the empty glass back to Akashi.

Akashi nodded. He accepts the glass then turn back into the kitchen, placing the dirty glass there.

He return to the living room, sitting on the couch in front of Kuroko. They chatted for a while, sharing each of their experience in life to each other.

As they spoke to each other, Kuroko suddenly feel dizzy. He touch his head, wondering if his tiredness caused this dizziness. He was just about to say goodbye to Akashi, when suddenly he felt so weak he cannot even open his mouth to speak. Akashi is starting to ask what’s wrong with him. But he cannot reply. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Akashi stared softly at Kuroko in his hug. The medication proves to be successful. Kuroko now black out. Akashi caressed his _lover_ ’s head softly. He was very happy to be able to hold Tetsuya romantically like this.

Akashi begins to stand up, carrying Tetsuya bridal style. He walks to his bedroom, which door was open for awhile on purpose.

He smiled softly at his _lover_ gentle face. Oh, how he waited for this to happen. Gently, he lowers his Tetsuya’s body onto his bed. He pecks Tetsuya’s forehead, then  he lays himself beside the blue haired male. He cannot sleep. He just wants to watch Tetsuya’s face as long as he can. No doubt that once they married, he will be able to see Tetsuya’s sleeping face every day. Oh how inpatient he is for that to happen.

Soon, he and Tetsuya will become a pair of husband. He’ll make sure of that.

* * *

Kuroko whines softly. He feels his head throbbing. Slowly, he opens his eyes. He frowned slightly. Where is he? He didn’t know this room.

“Ah, so you’re finally awake now, Kuroko-kun”

Hearing that, Kuroko turns his head to the source of voice. It’s Akashi.

Clearing his throat, Kuroko asks

“Where am I, Akashi-kun? What had happened to me?” Kuroko asks, still feels too weak to sit up.

“You’re in my bedroom, Kuroko-kun. I don’t know why but you suddenly fainted a while ago. I decided to carry you here. Maybe you fainted because you’re too exhausted?” Akashi wonders.

Kuroko frowned. Really? He was too exhausted that he fainted so suddenly? But he was never like that in his life! And besides, he was not THAT exhausted since Akashi helped him. Kuroko is very confused right now.

Akashi approached him. He sits on the edge of the bed.

“Are you okay now, Kuroko-kun?” Akashi asks.

“I’m still a bit dizzy now. But I was never fainted so suddenly because of exhaustment in my life! And I’m not even that tired since Akashi-kun helped me today! So how could something like this happen??” Kuroko wonders, still overly confused.

“I’m not sure. Maybe because you are not very healthy today without realizing it? Or maybe you didn’t eat anything before the works today?” Akashi inquires, looking confused as well.

Kuroko silences. Aah.. maybe that’s why. He didn’t remember eating anything before starting to move to his new apartment. Maybe that’s the reason of his condition right now. Maybe.

“Maybe it’s because I haven’t ate anything today, Akashi-kun. Yeah, maybe that’s the reason” Kuroko wonders, gazing blankly into space.

“I see… Do you want to eat anything now? I can order anything for you” Akashi said.

Slowly, Kuroko begins to sat up. With the help of Akashi, he finally at up, even though his head is still kind of dizzy right now.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun. But I have to decline your offer. I will eat later with my friend in my own place. Once again, thank you, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, bowing his head slightly.

Akashi grits his teeth. He almost yell at Kuroko for his decision, but he refrain himself. Sighing, he helps Kuroko to stand up slowly.

“Very well then, Kuroko-kun. Please remember to eat first before doing anything. It’s for your own health” Akashi said, still helping Kuroko to walk to the front door.

“I will” Kuroko said quickly, slightly wincing as he felt how weak he is right now.

Finally, they arrived at the front door. Bowing his head slightly, Kuroko bid farewell to Akashi while the redhead just wave at him. Quietly and slowly, Kuroko walks to his own apartment. After he arrived, he opens the door. Hmm.. seems like Kagami-kun has come home now.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko calls.

“Kuroko! Where have you been?? I’ve been looking for you!!” Kagami exclaimed as he rushed to Kuroko’s side.

“I’m from our neighbor’s place, Kagami-kun. I have fainted, so he took me there. I woke up just now” Kuroko explained.

“What?!! Fainted??? How come???” Kagami asked worriedly.

“Well… I don’t really know. Maybe because I haven’t ate anything before start to move here. I think that’s the reason” Kuroko said, still in doubt by his own conclusion.

“Goddamn… well, let’s eat now. I have bought some food with me” Kagami said, lending Kuroko into the dining room.

After that, they both ate the food. Kagami ate quickly, while Kuroko ate very slowly.

Kuroko still wonders… how come he suddenly fainted like that??

How embarrassing.

 


	8. New Rival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

Kuroko sighed tiredly. Today, he has to attend class from the morning. It’s kind of troublesome for Kuroko, but he won’t skip the class. He is a good boy, after all.

But still, he feels kind of exhausted since he has to wake up earlier in the morning in order to attend this class. Honestly, he still wants to sleep right now. But that is a big no. Since he didn’t want to miss the important materials from the lecturer.

How lucky Kagami is today. He has an afternoon class today. Now Kagami is still sleeping at the apartment. Kuroko feels kind of envious at Kagami’s luckiness, but he shrugged it off. After all, both him and Kagami have morning class, after all.

“Okay. For this project, I want you to create a group. Each group has six persons in it. Remember, don’t be lazy when working with your group. I will give you a good score if you were active in your group”

Kuroko stared unblinkingly at his lecturer. Groups? The students have to make groups to finish the project? Is it for real? Kuroko has a very low presence after all. Almost invisible. He’s not so sure how he will join a group with his classmates. He isn’t that close with them.

Kuroko was just about to raise his hand, in order to discuss to his lecturer. He prefers the lecturer to choose a group for him. Before he can even open his mouth, a hand touch his own hand and bring it down. Kuroko frowned and turn his head to look at the culprit. It was a girl. A pretty girl, to be exact.

“Hey. Do you want to join my group?” The girl asks politely.

Kuroko is surprised. Like, really?? He didn’t even know this girl!!

“Umm… Who are you?” Kuroko asks.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mitsuyuki Yukari” The girl replied while smiling sweetly at him.

“I see.. well, my name is-“

“Kuroko Tetsuya. I know that” Yukari cut him off.

Now Kuroko feels double surprised. She knows? But, how? Why? When??? Isn’t Kuroko usually went unnoticeable?

Seeing his shocked face, Yukari chuckles slightly.

“I know who you are because we share almost all of the class. And usually I sat right behind you. So, I often see you, Kuroko-san” Yukari explains.

Kuroko nodded his head knowingly. That’s very reasonable, after all.

“So, do you want to join my group?” Yukari asks again.

Kuroko thinks for awhile. Well, this will means he get a group, right? He won’t let the good chance disappear!

“Sure” Kuroko replied, giving the girl a very small smile.

Yukari blushed. Then she pulls Kuroko to her group. They start to discuss the project until the class is over.

* * *

 

Kagami  yawns. He just woke up. Well, now time to prepare himself before he goes to university.

As he was just about to go to the bathroom, he hears knocks. He looks at the front door confusedly, still unsure whether he hears it right or not. But then, the knocks continue. Kagami sighed. Who visits their apartment at this hour?

In the end, Kagami went to open the door. He raised his eyebrows at the person in front of him. He didn’t know this guy.

Said guy just smile at him, and looks around behind him.

“Umm… who are you?” Kagami asks.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I’m your neighbor. My name is Akashi Seijuro.” The stranger – _Akashi_ – introduces himself.

“I see… Well, my name is Kagami Taiga” Kagami introduces himself.

“By the way, why are you here? Is there something wrong?” Kagami asks.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just looking for Kuroko-kun. He left his shoes in my apartment.” Akashi replied.

Kagami looks at the shoes Akashi holds. Ah, right. That’s Kuroko’s shoes. And Kuroko did go to Akashi’s apartment yesterday.

“I’m sorry but… Kuroko is in the university now. Do you want to place the shoes here? I will tell him later when he arrives home” Kagami offers.

“I see… So that’s why I didn’t see him at all today. Well anyway, I will leave the shoes in your hand. Please return it to him” Akashi said while giving the shoes to Kagami.

“Sure”

“I’ll go back to my apartment now. Thanks for your help, Taiga” Akashi said, starting to walk back to his own apartment.

Kagami frowned. Why did this guy calls him by his first name?

Well. Whatever. He still needs to get ready to go to the university, anyway.

Kagami closed the door, places the shoes down, and continue to the bathroom.

* * *

 

 Akashi stared at the schedule in his phone. Ah, that’s right. Today Tetsuya has to go to the university from morning. So Kagami is not lying, huh?  Tch. How displeasing. He cannot see his Tetsuya because of it.

Akashi pocketed his phone. Till right now, he is very unhappy to know that Tetsuya lives with someone else - _A boy no less_ -. But no matter. In the future, Tetsuya will lives with him, eventually. He will make sure that will happen.

But now, Akashi turn his gaze at his laptop’s monitor, time to make sure that Tetsuya will go back safely. Yes, he has hijack Tetsuya’s phone so he can know where Tetsuya is.

Hmm… Seems that Tetsuya is still in the university. Glad that Tetsuya is safe, Akashi closes the laptop. Now, what to do now…

Ah, that’s right. His Tetsuya loves vanilla milkshakes. He smirks. He will make vanilla milkshakes and offer it to Tetsuya once he goes home. Plus, Kagami will be in the university till night. So he can be together with Tetsuya without any disturbance.

With that thought in mind, Akashi walks to the kitchen

* * *

 

Kuroko yawns quietly. Finally, he can go home now!

He has received a message from Kagami, saying that Kagami will have classes till night. Well, no matter. At least now Kuroko can rest.

Kuroko walks to the apartment. Honestly, he was too tired to walks. He wants to ride taxi. But oh well, since he want to save his money, he got no choice but to walk. It will make him healthier, hopefully.

“Kuroko-san!”

Kuroko turns his head at the voice that call him. Ah, that’s Yukari. Said girl was running at his direction, till she finally reaches him.

“Kuroko-san, may I visit your house? Maybe I have to go to your house to finish the project. So, may I visit your house to know where exactly it is?” Yukari looks hopefully at him.

“Sure” Kuroko replied, seeing no disadvantage at letting the girl knows his house.

Yukari smiles happily. They walk side by side after that, chatting all the way until they reach the apartment.

“Wow… Kuroko-san lives here??? This place looks so luxurious!!!” Yukari said, looking at the building in wonder.

Kuroko smiles. He leads her to his own apartment. Yukari is still amazed by the place.

“Your own apartment is so amazing, Kuroko-san!!!” Yukari exclaims happily.

Kuroko told the girl to wait at the living room while he goes to make a drink.

After awhile, Kuroko return to the living room, carrying a glass of juice with him. He places the glass at the table, right in front of Yukari. Said girl said thanks, then star to drink the juice. After she’s done, she places the glass on the table again. Then she turns her gaze at Kuroko and ask

“Kuroko-san, are you from a rich family? How did you manage to pay the rent of this apartment?” Yukari ask curiously.

“Um, no. I’m not from a rich family, Mitsuyuki-san. I can pay the rent because the landlord offered this apartment at a very cheap price” Kuroko explains.

“Aww… How lucky to live at such a beautiful place at a cheap price!!!” Yukari said, pouting.

Kuroko chuckles. “Well, I guess so”

“By the way, Kuroko-san. Do you want to discuss about the project now? I still have a lot of free time, after all” Yukari offers.

“Sure” Kuroko accepted.

They began to discuss about the project. They didn’t even realize that the night has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl is just a character that I have make in purpose of following the plot.


	9. How to throw away trash correctly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

* _Knock Knock_ *

Kuroko and Yukari look at the front door, both of them have curious expression. They were just talking about the ideas to finish the project.

Kuroko turns his head to Yukari, silently asking her permission. Yukari nodded. Slowly, Kuroko rises from the couch, walking to the front door. He opens the door quietly, only to be a bit surprise at the face that he saw. There, outside of his apartment, is Akashi. He smiles at Kuroko. And he is holding a… glass of white water?

“Hello, Akashi-kun” Kuroko greeted the red haired male.

“Hello, Kuroko-kun. I wonder if I can give you this vanilla milkshakes. You see, I was just making vanilla milkshakes as the drink for today’s dinner. But it turns out that I made too much of it. I can’t drink it all, but I don’t want to waste it. So, are you willing to accept this?” Akashi explains, while offering the glass to Kuroko.

Kuroko’s eyes widened. Vanilla milkshakes? The heavenly drink? Like hell he’s going to reject it! Besides, he don’t have to pay for this one anyway. How lucky he is today!

Just as Kuroko about to open his mouth, a voice suddenly cuts in.

“Kuroko-san?” Yukari asks, walking closer to Kuroko’s place.

Kuroko turns his head to look at her. Oh, how silly of him! He almost forgot her! _The power of great vanilla milkshakes_

While Kuroko looks at Yukari, he failed to notice that Akashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Yukari.

“Ah, Matsuyuki-san. Sorry for the wait. It turns out to be my neighbor offering something for me” Kuroko explains.

Yukari stands beside Kuroko now, looking at Akashi (whose face has become neutral) curiously. Then, she smiles.

“Hello, sir. My name is Matsuyuki Yukari. Nice to meet you” Yukari greets kindly and politely.

Akashi blinked. Then, he smiles. _His smile looks so sweet, too sweet that it looks like a fake expression. Maybe._

“Hello, Matsuyuki-san. Nice to meet you too. And you don’t have to call me ‘sir’. My name is Akashi Seijuuro. You can call me Akashi” Akashi said, still smiling sweetly at her.

Yukari nodded her head obediently. “Okay, Akashi-san”

Kuroko decides to open his mouth now.

“Anyway, Akashi-kun. I accept your offer. Thank you for this” Kuroko said, bowing politely to Akashi.

Akashi looks at Kuroko, then he smiles. _Wait, why did his smile seems different than before??_

“You’re welcome” Akashi said gently, handing the glass to Kuroko, which he accepts.

Yukari looks at the interaction, finally understand what’s going on. She nodded her head. Then, she reaches for Kuroko’s arm, and touch it.

Akashi glares, while Kuroko looks back at Yukari. Since both of them look at each other, they failed to realize Akashi’s glare.

“Umm… Kuroko-san? May I have a dinner here? I just remember that I didn’t have any ingredients at home, so I can’t cook. I don’t want to waste my money to buy some food either. I didn’t eat too much, I swear!” Yukari begs, staring at Kuroko with her best puppy-dog eyes.

Kuroko blinks. Then, he smiles at her.

“Sure, Matsuyuki-san. I don’t mind. In fact, I feel glad I got a dinner partner now. My roommate will come home much later, so I thought that I’ll be alone. I’m really glad” Kuroko said.

Yukari smiles back. She’s glad that her plead was not refused. Unknown to her and Kuroko, Akashi stares at them calculatingly. He seems to think about something. Then, he suddenly clapped his hands, making Kuroko and Yukari jump in surprise.

“Ah, now that you mention it. I just realize that I always ate dinner by myself. Will you accept me to join you two as well? I think it would be more fun to have dinner together” Akashi asks, staring at Kuroko expectantly.

Kuroko stares back at Akashi. Ah, that’s right. It will be much more fun if they all have dinner together. It could be his repayment for Akashi’s gift, anyway.

“Sure, Akashi –kun. You can join us. But I have to warn you, though. My dinner today is so simple. Simple look, and probably simple taste. Are you sure you still want to join?” Kuroko asks, his mind goes back to his dinner today. Just some vegetables soup and fried tofu. Not special at all.

Akashi smiles. “I’m sure, Kuroko-kun”

Kuroko smiles a little at Akashi.

“Well then. Shall we have dinner now?”

Both Akashi and Yukari nodded at that.

* * *

Now, the three sat at the dining table, enjoying eating their meals. Kuroko and Yukari chatted once in awhile, while Akashi mostly keep silent, only opening his mouth when there were questions directed at him

Finally, the three of them finished.

“Ahh… It’s so good, Kuroko-san. Where did you buy it? I want to buy it too!!” Yukari exclaims, patting her stomach satisfiedly.

Kuroko smiles at her exclamation.

“I didn’t buy it, Matsuyuki-san. I cook all of them, actually. I’m glad you like it” Kuroko said.

Yukari gasps. She looks at Kuroko surprisedly.

“Y-You made all of these?? Oh my god! You’re so talented!” Yukari shouts excitedly.

Kuroko just smile warmly at her. While Akashi just keep silent and stare at the two of them.

Then suddenly, Yukari pouts.

“Aww man! It means that I can’t enjoy such good meals again, since I can’t buy it anywhere” Yukari thought out loud, looking at the empty plates sadly.

Kuroko is a little a shock that Yukari want to eat his cooking again. Then, he smiles.

“Actually, you can, Matsuyuki-san. Just come here. I’m glad that you enjoyed my foods”

Yukari looks at Kuroko shockedly. Then, she lunges herself and hug Kuroko.

Kuroko is a bit surprised at first. Then, after he hear Yukari muttering ‘thank you’ again and again, he smiles and hug her back.

Meanwhile, Akashi almost snapped right then and there. How dare that _bitch_ touch his Tetsuya?! Unforgivable. Unforgivable. UNFORGIVABLE.

Akashi grits his teeth and clench his palm tightly. This is too disgusting for Akahi to watch, so he turn his head down, making his fringes hide his face- _and honestly, that is so scary you shitty red devil-_

Then Yukari releases Kuroko and glance at the clock. She gasps.

“Oh my god! I just realize how late it is! I have to go home now!” She said, standing fastly.

Akashi raise his head. Ah, a chance.

Kuroko stands up as well, watching quietly when Yukari starts to walk to the front door. Before she can wear her shoes, Akashi said

“Do you want me to accompany you till you reach home, Mitsuyuki-san? It’s dangerous to walk alone in this hour, you know” Akashi offers.

Yukari glances at Akashi, then shake he r head.

“It’s okay, Akashi-san. I’ll be okay. It’s not the first time I walk alone at this hour, anyway. I’ll be okay, really” She declines.

“I insist. And who knows? Your luckiness might run out tonight” Akashi said, well, more like demand.

When Kuroko hears about Akashi’s reasoning, he become worried.

“Matsuyuki-san, I think it will be better if you let Akashi-kun accompany you. It’s just for your own safety” Kuroko said seriously. _Oh, the mistake that you just unknowingly made, Kuroko_

Yukari stares at Kuroko. Well, she guess it’s not bad to be accompanied. Just like Kuroko said, it’s just for her own safety, anyway. Then, she turns her gaze at Akashi.

“Well… It’s okay, I guess. You can accompany me, Akashi-san” Yukari said, then turn back to wear her shoes.

Unknown to her and Kuroko, Akashi smirks.

“I’m glad you accept my offer”

* * *

Midway towards her house, Yukari glances curiously at Akashi. Why did he’s so quiet now? Don’t he want to talk to her?

Yukari just shrugged. It’s not her problem, anyway.

When they reached a dark alley, Akashi finally talk.

“You know, Yukari, I hate it when trash go near my belonging”

Yukari stares at Akashi. Why did this guy calls her by her first name??

“Umm… that’s a normal reaction, I guess?” Yukari said, or well, more like ask.

Suddenly Akashi stops. Yukari, curious why Akashi suddenly stop, also stop. She glances at Akashi curiously.

“I’m glad you think so, Yukari” Akashi reaches at his pocket, then pulled out a pair of black leather gloves.

“Akashi-san? Why did you bring that?” Yukari asks, now suddenly feel kind of nervous.

“Oh, this? It’s just to make sure that I won’t leave my fingerprint at your body as evidence.” Akashi said, now smiling _creepily_ at her.

Before Yukari can ask any further, Akashi suddenly lunges. He stab Yukari’s eyeball with, I kid you not, his bare finger.

Yukari opens her mouth to scream in pain, but Akashi’s hand cover her mouth harshly. Yukari now cried silently. Why did this happen? It so hurt, so damn hurt!

Akashi, without wasting any time, smacked her head hardly at nearby wall. Now, Yukari is knocked out.

After making sure that she won’t be able tried to fight him or runaway, he goes down and stared disgustingly at her bloody face.

Ah, seems like he almost took out her eyeball. Look, her left eyeball just dangling on her cheek! Glorious!

Laughing and clapping his hands excitedly, Akashi giggles childishly. Then, he stop. He stares at her coldly. His hand reach out to grab a big stone nearby.

* _SMASH!*_

“How-

* _SMASH!*_

“dare-

*SMASH!*

“you-

_*SMASH!*_

“touch-

_*SMASH!*_

“my-

_*SMASH!*_

“TETSUYA!!!”

Akashi breathes fast. He's kind of tired because he used all of his strength. But, after he look at Yukari’s completely smashed head, he grins proudly. Akashi laughed excitedly. He’s so damn sure that Yukari is dead now. But just to make sure, he lean his head on her chest, looking for any sound of beating heart.

Nope. What greets his ear is just a total silence.

Akashi nodded his head, feeling satisfied. He still smile widely, which kind of scary because there is blood on his face.

Akashi rises, and after glancing one last time at Yukari’s corpse, he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should be the victim next? And why?


	10. Perfect Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

Kuroko glance confusedly at the scene in front of him.

He is currently in the class, in the middle of lecture, when suddenly someone knocked the door. When his lecturer let whoever it is to come in, a middle-aged man walked in. Seems like he’s another lecturer. Then, he asks his lecturer a few moments to talk with him, saying that he has a very important information to be delivered. And here they are, chatting quietly near the entrance, looking like they’re talking about something serious.

His classmates were all busy by themselves, so none of them pay attention to the lecturers who were talking there.

At first, Kuroko didn’t really mind about it either. That was until he thinks that his lecturer has taken too much time to ‘chat’. So now here he is, staring confusedly at them.

His lecturer suddenly gasped. Kuroko blinked. Overly confused now.

He was just about to raise his hand to ask what’s the matter, when he hears the other lecturer excuse himself and get out of the class. Now, the only one standing in front of the class is only his lecturer.

He walks weakly to the front of the class, looking like he’s about to cry.

“Class…” His lecturer began with a very weak voice.

Now he got the attention of the whole class. He looks around the class for a moment, then he sighs.

“You… You guys know Ma-Matsuyuki-san, correct?” He asks.

The whole class said ‘Yes’.

“Ah…U-umm… I just got an information from my friend, who got the information from the police… Saying that… That…” Tears fall down on his cheeks.

Now the class is very curious. Why did their lecturer cry??

“That Matsuyuki-san is… Is… Dead…”

The whole class gasped. Kuroko is shock. What??? Dead??? For real??? She just visited his apartment last night! How could she suddenly die???

Unbeknown to Kuroko, tears start to fall from his eyes.

“B-But… Ho-How could she die??? I just chat with her last night!! You’re lying, right??? Please tell me you lied!!!” A student, who Kuroko thinks is a close friend to Matsuyuki-san, asked loudly. The girl looks almost broke down on her seat.

“N-No… At first, I thought it is a lie too… But then, my friend showed me a picture of the police report about it… For god sake, it’s all real!!!” The lecturer explains, crying heavily in front of the class.

Kuroko feels like he will cry the whole day because of the sudden information, then he remembers something.

Kuroko raised his hand.

“Y-Yes… Kuroko-kun?”

Kuroko gulped, then says “Ho-How… How did she die?”

His lecturer went silent for a few moments. Then, he replies

“From the police’s investigation, seems like she was… She was… Brutally m-murdered.”

Kuroko feels weak after hearing that.

* * *

Kuroko walks weakly to his apartment. After the information, his lecturer said that the university will let all the students go home early. They didn’t think that the students can handle such shocking news.

Which is totally right…

Kuroko still can’t believe this kind of thing happened. I mean, how come Matsuyuki-san suddenly murdered like that??? She didn’t have any enemy, did she??? Even if she do have enemy, she should be fine when she goes home that night! Besides, she’s not alone, dammit! Akashi-kun accompanies-

Kuroko stops walking. Wait a minute… Akashi-kun accompanies her that night! He should protect her if anything bad happen! And if Akashi-kun was with her the night she was murdered, that means… he must know something, right?

Kuroko gasped. He scolds himself for not thinking about it sooner. He should ask Akashi!

With that in mind, he run towards his apartment building.

* * *

Akashi was just enjoying his free time by sipping a glass of tea, when suddenly there is a frantic knocks at his door.

He looks confusedly at the door, wondering who could it be, but as soon as the knocks almost turn into bangs, he decided that he’ll find out once he opens it.

And to his surprise, it is Kuroko.

Akashi stares confusedly at Kuroko, who looks out of breath because of running. Akashi was just about to open his mouth, when suddenly Kuroko pushes him inside.

“Kuroko-kun? What happened? Why did you run to my apartment? Did some emergency happen?” Akashi asks after catching Kuroko’s arms, stopping him from pushing Akashi inside.

Kuroko tries to catch his breaths for a few seconds, then he opens his mouth “A-Akahi-kun…”

“What is it?” Akashi asked, still staring confusedly at Kuroko.

“Akashi-kun… Last night… You accompany Matsuyuki-san till she reached her home, right?” Kuroko asks, his heart is beating quickly in his chest, both from running and from afraidness.

Akashi stared at Kuroko. _Ah… So that’s what it is…_

“To be honest, no. In the middle of the way, she asked me to go back to my apartment. Of course I refused. But, she told me that she had someone important to meet. I really didn’t want to leave her, but I didn’t want to meddle with her business either. So in the end, I left. Why do you ask?” Akashi wonders, giving Kuroko a confused face.

Kuroko’s eyes widened. _So… The killer is whoever she met last night, huh?_

Kuroko feels weak. He almost fell because of the weakness, but Akashi catches him.

“Kuroko-kun? What’s wrong? Why did you suddenly ask that? Did something happen? Did Matsuyuki-san got a problem?” Akashi asked, looking very concerned _~~don’t trust him, Kuroko!~~_

Kuroko looks up at Akashi’s face. Then, he murmured “Y-You shouldn’t have left her, Akashi-kun…”

Akashi widened his eyes a little at that. Before he can say anything, Kuroko continues

“She’s… S-She’s… Matsuyuki-san is… dead…” Kuroko said quietly, crying after saying that.

Akashi’s eyes widened.

“W-What?? H-How could-When did-How did-“ Akashi stutters.

“Today, another lecturer informed my lecturer about it. He said that she die l-last night…” Kuroko hiccup. He cries heavily now.

“Oh my god…” Akashi whispers, look like he’s so shock about the news. Slowly, he releases Kuroko’s hands, and goes down to his knees.

“Oh my god… I shouldn’t… How could I…” Akashi now crying quietly, blaming himself for it _~~yup, you should blame yourself for what you have done!~~_

Kuroko stares at Akashi, feeling an enormous pity for him _~~you shouldn’t pity him, Kuroko!~~_

Slowly, Kuroko goes down on his knees too. He cups Akashi’s wet face with his hands.

“Akashi-kun, you shouldn’t blame yourself…” Kuroko said slowly but strongly.

“H-How could I not?! If only… If only I didn’t left her last night, this nightmare wouldn’t happen… If only I accompany her till she reach her home safely… If only…”

Kuroko shoos-ed Akahi, the he hug him. He understands why Akashi blames himself. If he’s the one in Akashi’s place, he would blame himself too. But blaming himself wouldn’t change anything. In the end, it’s not Akashi’s fault _~~oh really?~~_

Unbeknown to Kuroko, Akashi is smirking right now.

* * *

“Here, Akashi-kun. Drink this and calm yourself down” Kuroko said, offering a glass of warm tea to Akashi.

Akashi just stared blankly at Kuroko, then he nodded.

Seeing that, Kuroko sighs. Seems like Akashi is in total shock because of this information. Well, Kuroko is too, but he is not as shock as Akashi. Hopefully, He isn’t.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko calls quietly, which was responded by a small ‘yes’ from Akashi.

“Please don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault”

Akashi stared at Kuroko in disbelief.

“What?? How could this is not my fault??? If only I didn’t leave her that night, it wouldn’t happen, Kuroko-kun!” Akashi exclaims.

Kuroko sighs tiredly hearing that.

“Yes-Yes… I know that if you didn’t leave her, it wouldn’t happen. BUT! Did you forget who told you to leave her in the first place??” Kuroko asks, or more like, demand an answer.

“It’s… It’s… Her…” Akashi mutters, widening his eyes at the realization.

“Yes, Akashi-kun. So it’s not your fault” Kuroko finished his argument.

Akashi stared at Kuroko, then he asks “So do you blame her for this??”

Kuroko’s eyes widened. He quickly shook his head.

“Of course not. I mean, this is not your fault nor hers, Akashi-kun. She’s just… Unlucky that night I guess?” Kuroko wonders, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

“But… I still feel guilty, Kuroko-kun…” Akashi said sadly.

Kuroko turn his gaze at Akashi, then he smiled sadly.

“Yeah, me too, Akashi-kun. If only I asked her to sleepover that night…”

Both Kuroko and Akashi are deep in thought, Kuroko thinking how cruel fate was to Matsuyuki-san, and Akashi about… something

“Then, Kuroko-kun. How could I apologize to her? I… want to apologize for leaving her alone last night…” Akashi asked quietly.

Hearing that, Kuroko smiles.

“You could visit her grave, Akashi-kun. In fact, I’m planning to visit her grave too, so we could go together”

Akashi nodded in understanding.

“Then, do you know where the grave is, Kuroko-kun?”

Kuroko’s smile dropped.

_Oh shit, he forgot that he didn’t know where the grave is_


	11. Are you sure about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

Kuroko sighed tiredly once he comes back to his apartment. Oh, how silly of him, asking Akashi to visit Matsuyuki’s grave, when HE himself didn’t know where it is. Oh well, he will ask about it to his classmates tomorrow.

“Kuroko?” Kagami called once he saw that Kuroko has return to their apartment.

“Good evening, Kagami-kun” Kuroko greets him.

“Ah, good evening. By the way, why did you come this late? Usually you come home earlier than me? Do you have a class project or something?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko sadly lowered his gaze.

_Ah, so he didn’t know…_

“I just come back from Akashi-kun’s apartment, asking him about something regarding about the… the-“ Kuroko choked, feeling like his tears would come out again.

Seeing his roommate forlorn state, Kagami rushed to Kuroko’s side.

“What??? What happened??? Hey, talk to me, Kuroko” Kagami asked once he stand in front of Kuroko, patting Kuroko’s arm lightly.

Kuroko took a deep breath to calm himself. Then, he stare at Kagami directly.

“Kagami-kun, my classmate, Matsuyuki-san, was found d-dead. She has been murdered” Kuroko said quietly.

Kagami gasps. What? What the hell? How could something as horrible as that happened? No wonder Kuroko’s ayes are red and puffy, seems like he’s been crying for awhile.

Kagami was just about to hug Kuroko comfortingly, when he stops to think about something that seems strange to him.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Kuroko. But… did you just say that you just come back from Akashi’s place to ask him about something regarding this..? What did Akashi has to do with this??” Kagami asks.

Kuroko blinks. Then he answered “Ah, I asks Akashi-kun about this incident since that night, Akashi-kun was supposed to accompany Matsuyuki-san until she reach her house safely. But it turns out that Matsuyuki-san had ask Akashi-kun to go back to his place, because she has to meet someone that night. But then… she’s… she’s murdered”

Kagami blinks. Once, twice. His brain is trying to proceed Kuroko’s story. He ‘s  not entirely sure but there’s something, just something that strange about it. Then it clicked.

“Wait wait, now just wait a second. Did you just… believe Akashi’s story, Kuroko? Did he gave you a proof to make you believe it immediately??” Kagami asks Kuroko. Akashi’s side of story just seems so ridiculous and unbelievable for Kagami.

Kuroko stares at Kagami quizzically.

 “Of course I believe him, Kagami-kun. It’s true that Akashi-kun didn’t give me any proof to legitimate his story, but I don’t think he needs to do that. Besides, what kind of proof that he can give me to show that his story is true? And to strengthen his story, Akashi-kun just met Matsuyuki-san once, and he seems really nice to her, so there’s no way Akashi-kun suddenly hates Matsuyuki-san, right?” Kuroko explained.

Kagami just gaped. What the heck? It’s true that Akashi has a strong reason not to be blame at for this incident, but that didn’t mean he can’t be suspected in the beginning! Call it just an instinct, but Kagami DO feel something weird-not to mention _suspicious_ \- about that guy!

“The heck?? And you just believe him?? Just like that??? Look, Kuroko, I know it seems that he really just tell you the truth, but you CAN’T just believe him easily like that, you know??” Kagami said-almost shouted- to Kuroko.

Kuroko stares at Kagami surprisedly. Why did Kagami seems so suspicious about Akashi-kun? Did he have something against Akashi-kun? Kuroko just didn’t get it.

“And why can’t I, Kagami-kun? He’s my friend to begin with, so why can’t I believe him? Why did you suspect Akashi-kun” Kuroko asks, looking like he’s in shock that Kagami seems like he blames Akashi for this.

“Just… Just… Don’t believe him, okay? I know he’s your friend now, but you haven’t be friend with him for THAT long. You haven’t know him entirely!” Kagami shouted, trying to convince Kuroko about Akashi’s suspiciousness.

“And why can’t I believe him?? Can you give me ONE good reason to not believe him entirely?? Why did you become so suspicious of him in the first place?? Can you tell me why??” Kuroko asks Kagami loudly, almost to the point of shouting.

Kagami gaped at Kuroko. Then he grabs Kuroko’s collar strongly.

“IT’S INTINCT, OKAY?? MY INSTINCT TOLD ME THAT AKASHI IS A DANGEROUS PERSON THAT CANNOT BE TRUSTED EASILY!!! AND I USUALLY FOLLOW MY INSTINCT!!! SO PLEASE, KUROKO, I BEG YOU, PLEASE TRUST ME FOR THIS!!!” Kagami shouts directly at Kuroko, shaking the said man lightly.

Kuroko’s eyes are widened. Since when did Kagami become like this??? Kuroko is perfectly sure that Kagami never, NEVER, try to force anyone to think like what Kagami thinks!

Then Kuroko starts glaring at Kagami. Roughly, he releases himself from Kagami’s hold. Still glaring at Kagami, he opens his mouth “How could you told me to believe your INSTINCT while you forbid me to believe Akashi-kun’s story? You know Kagami-kun, between your INSTINCT and Akashi’s story, I think it will be harder to believe your INSTINCT” Kuroko said coldly, then immediately walk quickly toward his room. Once Kuroko is in his room, he slams the door hardly, leaving a gaping Kagami with a ‘BANG’ sound.

Kagami stares at his hands, still cannot believe that he tried to force Kuroko to listen to him.

Then Kagami clenches his hands. But still, he didn’t believe Akashi’s bullshit! He glances sadly at Kuroko’s door. Ha has to proof Kuroko that Akashi cannot be trusted.

‘ _Just you wait, Kuroko. I will show you that Akashi is a dangerous being. Just you wait_ ’

With that in mind, Kagami goes to his room to starts planning his next move.

* * *

Kagami sighed tiredly. Ah, it seems that Kuroko is still mad at him, that’s why he left early.

Kagami then hardened his gaze. Well, now it’s time to show Kuroko, how dangerous that Akashi guy is. Kagami glance at the clock on the wall. Ah, it’s still 10 a.m. He still has a few hours before he has to go to University. Better make it quick then.

With that in mind, Kagami goes out of their apartment.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

Akashi looks at the door quizzically. Who could it be? He didn’t remember he has a private meeting with anyone. And besides, if he wants to have a meeting like that, he will not do that in his apartment! And it couldn’t be his friends- _servants-_ , since they will NOT dare to come to his place so suddenly. And they don’t know where he lives, anyway.

Akashi turns his gaze at the clock. Still just 10 a.m. That means it can’t be his Tetsuya, since his Tetsuya is still in University.

  _Knock knock knock_

The knocking continues. Akashi get up from the couch and start walking to the door. Well, better see who is it.

But when Akashi opens the door, he blinks curiously at the guy in front of him. It was Kagami.

“Hello, Ta-Kagami-san. Can I help you?” Akashi asks, kicking himself mentally for almost calling Kagami with his first name _, again_.

Kagami blinks. Then he forces a smile.

“Yo, Akashi. I just realize that I haven’t talks to you that much. And I think that it is socially unacceptable, to ignore your own neighbor. So here I am. I’m sorry but can we talk for awhile? I want to get to know you” Kagami said, still faking his smile at Akashi.

Akashi tilts his head lightly. Taiga wants to talk to him? Heh, how useless that is. Akashi was just about to open his mouth, ready to reject Kagami when suddenly-

“Please? I really want to know you more. It seems like you and Kuroko have become friends, and friends of Kuroko are my friends too.”

-Kagami just has to mention his precious Tetsuya’s name as an excuse. Tch, how troublesome. Guess he can’t reject him then. He don’t want Kagami to tell bad things about him to Tetsuya.

“Ah, well, okay. Let’s talk for awhile, Kagami-san. Would you like to come in? I think it will be better if we talk while sitting inside” Akashi said, giving a room for Kagami to get in his apartment.

Kagami gets in, and start walking behind Akashi, who led him inside.

“Sure, Akashi. It will be better if we talk inside”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologize. Kinda hard to use my brain to make the chapter. That's why it become so damn short :(


	12. Do you really think you will be safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This type of love leads a partner into a type of madness and obsessiveness.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya is just a normal university student with an equally normal -if not boring- life. He was content with the simplicity of his life. Blinded by his own naivety, he failed to escape from danger when it comes to him. Little did he know, he had never has a simple life from the very beginning.

Now here they are. Kagami and Akashi. Sitting face to face and staring at each other intently. Both of them waiting for the other to speak first. Until eventually, Akashi opens his mouth

“So what do you want to talk about, Kagami –san? I’m sorry but I’m not a great person to begin a conversation.” Akashi said.

Kagami shakes his head lightly when he hear that, “Ah, neither do I, Akashi. I want to chat with you like a good neighbor, but I don’t really know what the perfect topic is”. Kagami shut his mouth for a moment, then he continues, “Wait, how about we talk about the recent event that happens in our surrounding?” Kagami asks.

Akashi stares at Kagami. On the outside, it seems that he is very interested. But nobody knows what’s inside his mind.

“Sure. That would be interesting.” Akashi accepts.

Kagami sigh in relieve hearing that. He was almost so sure that Akashi will avoid the subject that he wants to talk about.

“So, Akashi… You’ve become Kuroko’s friend for awhile now, right? And since yesterday Kuroko came to talk to you first, you already know, right? The news about his friend, that Matsuyuki Yukari?” Kagami asks.

Akashi blinks, tilt his head lightly, then nod his head. After that, he lowered his head, bangs covering his face _~~and that is one hell of  a scary look, Kagami thinks~~_

“I’m… so sad to hear what happened to her. Even though I just met her once, I truly believe that she is a really good girl. I don’t think anyone would hate such good girl, let alone having the gut to kill her” Akashi said quietly.

Kagami was just about to open his mouth, when Akashi continues “If only… At that time, I refuse to leave her alone. I’m sure that she’s still with us in this world”. Raising his head slightly, Kagami was kind of surprised to see tears almost fall from Akashi’s eyes. “I… I’m such an idiot, Kagami-san. How can I just leave her like that? That was such a stupid decision, and all I can do now is regretting it”

Kagami stares at Akashi quietly.

_Ah, what a good actor. No wonder Kuroko can easily believe this guy._

“Can you tell me why you did decide to leave her out of sudden?” Kagami asks.

“That night… she told me that I can leave early, since she was planning to meet up with someone that night. At first I refuse to leave her, but I also didn’t want to disturb her meeting with whoever it is, since it could be an important meeting. In the end… I… foolishly agree to leave her and go back to my apartment.  If only… If only…” Akashi trailed off, covering his eyes with his hand and crying silently.

Kagami really will give this guy a thumbs up for his – _what Kagani thinks_ \- acting, if only this is not the case, where Kuroko can possibly be in danger ­– _again, this is what Kagami thinks_ -

Then, Kagami asks again

“Do you know the reason why she asked you to leave her in order to meet this someone?”

Akashi uncovered his eyes and looking directly at Kagami.

“No, I didn’t. I just stupidly thought that it must be an important or private meeting, and now…” Akashi breathes deeply. “this happened. This is all my fault”

 _Damn right it is._ Kagami thought, feeling more suspicious of Akashi.

“Do you… know the name of the person that she was planning to meet?” Kagami asks. He didn’t know why but he feels his heart is starting to beats fastly, like he is in danger or something.

Akashi stares at Kagami. And Kagami didn’t know why but he thinks that Akashi already read his intention in asking those question. Hopefully not.

After awhile of  a thrilling silence, Akashi finally answer.

“No”

Kagami dumbly gaped at Akashi. That’s it? That’s all the anwer? Just a simple ‘no’? No other reason???

Just as Kagami was about to open his mouth to ask again, he saw something which, Kagami  will not admit it but honestly he thinks it is, kind of creepy.

Akashi  _smiles._

Kagami shudders when he saw that. He thinks that is a perfect smile for a criminal, an insane person, or even _a killer_.

“If I may know… Kagami-san…” Akashi begins, still smiling widely. “ Why did you asks me those question? I thought Kuroko-kun has already told you? Since I already told him all about that…”

Kagami starting to feel like he should get out of that place. _Now_.

“A-ah… N-No… Kuroko haven’t told me about it… And I really didn’t want to make him feel more sad by asking it so… I-I just thought that I should just ask you about it…” Kagami explains, cursing himself for stuttering like that.

Kagami feels that he only have two choices now. _Fight or flee._

He chooses _flee_.

“Well, thanks for talking to me, Akashi. Sorry I disturb you like this. I think I should go now, since I have to prepare for my class today so… yeah…” Kagami laughs nervously at the end of his sentence, already got up from the couch and starting to walk as fast as he could – _without making Akashi feels suspicious-_ towards the door.

“The pleasure is all mine, Kagami-san.” Akashi said, already standing and walking ­– _much more slowly-_ to the door, following Kagami _~~like a goddamn wolf cornering its prey~~_

Kagami sighs in relief when he reaches the door. Quickly, he opens it, but before he go outside, he look back at Akahi.

“See you” Kagami said, and without waiting for a reply, he goes out and walks as fast as he could toward his apartment.

Akashi stood silent at the entrance of his apartment, staring at Kagami’s back without blinking.

_Another pest to eliminate, huh?_

Akashi smirks.

“See you……… _soon…….._ ”

* * *

Kagami sigh in relief once he gets inside his apartment. Just to make he feels safer, he locks the front door immediately.

Kagami touch his chest, feeling his heart beating fast.

_What a terrifying guy…_

Kagami was just about to start cursing Akashi loudly, when he remembers something that make him stop.

Kagami groans.

“God damn it! I failed to get a proof that Akashi is the perpetrator of this case! Damn!!!”

Kagami curses, blaming his own foolishness and his fearness a moment ago when he speaks to Akashi face to face, in a confined place, _where no one can see them_ …

Kagami blinks.

That’s it! Kagami feels uneasy because he is in Akashi’s territory! Kagami was uneasy because _no one_ can apprehend how dangerous Akashi is! That’s why Kagami feels that he need to get out of there _fast_!

Nodding to himself, Kagami starts preparing himself to attend the class today.

_Hey, he didn’t lie when he said that he got a class today!_

Kagami already have a plan to proof that Akashi is the suspect in this case

‘ _I’ll asks Akashi to talk to me outside later. With that, I will be safe'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Do you really think you will be safe…?_

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. English is not my native language. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
